


Digimon ReAdventure: Next Generation

by bubblesandsparkles



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandsparkles/pseuds/bubblesandsparkles
Summary: Tai and the other digidestined as saved the digital world many times before, and now it's their children's turn when they randomly got sucked into it when they were just using their computers. But, how could they? They weren't born or destined with a partner?OrThe digidestined children are now in the digital world and instead of being digidestined, they are something called "Tamers", humans who bond with their digimon to become their partner instead of being destined with them
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Original Female Character(s), Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the children wouldn't be partnered with a digimon from birth (like in the epilogue), but when they get into the digital world to save it from the danger, they will meet up with a digimon and form a bond with it, and will soon get their own digivice (like in Tamers).

Hiro Nakamaru Kamiya  
Son of Tai, 14 years old, little shorter than average, spiky brown hair but flatter than Tai's, light skin, maroon eyes, wears goggle over head, Partnered to Hackmon and is the second bearer of the crest of Friendship

Akizora "Aki" Ishida  
Daughter of Matt and Sora, older sister of Kazu, 14 years old, average height, boy short spiky blonde hair, blue, almond shaped eyes, faire skin, Partnered to Dorumon and is the second bearer of the crest of Courage

Kai Tachikawa  
Son of Mimi, 14 years old, little shorter than average, caramel shoulder length hair, caramel coloured eyes, light skin, Partnered to Muchomon and is the second bearer of the crest of Love

Yori Kido  
Son of Joe, 13 years old, tall, smooth indigo silk hair, black eyes, faire skin, wears glasses, Partnered to Fanbeemon and is the second bearer of the crest of Knowledge

Hinata "Hina" Izumi  
Son of Izzy, 13 years old, short, spiky-ish shoulder length red hair, warm beige skin, black eyes, ladybug headband, Partnered to Labramon and is the second bearer of the crest of the crest of Sincerity

Kazuhiro "Kazu" Ishida  
Son of Matt and Sora, younger brother of Aki, 12 years old, average height, auburn red hair, light brown eyes, beige skin, Partnered to Kudamon and is the second bearer of the crest of Hope

Kiyoki Takaishi  
Son of TK and Kari, twin brother of Kiyomi, 11 years old, little taller than average height, brown hair, maroon eyes, light skin, Partnered to Coronamon and is the second bearer of the crest of Light

Kiyomi Takaishi  
Daughter of TK and Kari, twin sister of Kiyoki, 11 years old, little taller than average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, Partnered to Lunamon and is the bearer of the crest of Darkness


	2. Character Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good character needs a good backstory...

Hiro Nakamaru Kamiya-  
Hiro is the son of Tai Kamiya and his ex girlfriend Hana Nakamaru. Because his parents were only dating by the time he was born, they broke up when he was three, and he spent most of he lives mostly with his mother and visits his father almost everyday and spends some nights there. But once he started highschool, he also started to get bullied bt the fact his parents aren't together and that he has a "troubled" life. He always pretended that everything was ok, but his parents can easily see right through him.

Akizora "Aki" Ishida-  
Aki is the daughter of Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi and the older sister of Kazu Ishida. She was only two when her brother was born and doesn't remember much, but does remember that the day he was born was also the day her mother bled too much, lost conscious, and was taken to the hospital. Even though they were both fine countless hours later, Aki does know that it had something to do with the baby, and sometimes balms it on Kazu. She tried to push him away but he was still her brother and she still loves him, but not to the extent like how much her father loves her uncle, and only wants to hung out with him to mess with him.

Kai Tachikawa-  
Kai is the son of Mimi Tachikawa and her ex husband, Hiroto Kobayashi. Kai was born in Japan until he was three and him and his parents moved to America. He grew up loving and happy, but all of that changed when his father left his mother for a younger woman. He started to push his father away from his life, which was easy since his father did the same. Him and his mother moved back to Japan, and he only stays in contact with his father through short calls and bland messages.

Yori Kido-  
Yori is the son of Joe Kido and his wife Nakano Tanaka Kido. Yori's father is a strict and calm doctor, and his mother is a laid back but hyper painter. He father never scolded him for his bad grades and forced him to improve them, feeling that he'll be worse than his own father, but encourages him to do better. Although, he is really strict on staying safe and healthy. Yori loves his mother painting, and would often draw or paint with her. He has a love for it but soon he starts thinking that he might destroy his family's legacy. His grandparents were a doctor and a nurse, and his uncle was a doctor too. He has this feeling that he'll disappoint his dad by not becoming a doctor, especially since he's a doctor to humans and doctors alike, and changes his career plans, a career that he hates.

Hinata "Hina" Izumi-  
Hina is the daughter of Izzy Izumi and his late wife Hinata Okamato Izumi. Her mother got into a car crash when she was at the end of her pregnancy, and was taken into surgery. Hina survived but Hinata didn't, and she was named after her mother but called Hina for short by her father and friends. She learned stories from her dad, but he sadly can't spend much time with her because of his job and because of how he needs to work more hours to provide for her. She learned to be independent from an early age and often spends most of her time over at TK's and Kari's house since they are almost always home, until she could stay home by herself.

Kazuhiro "Kazu" Ishida-  
Kazu is the son of Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi and the younger brother of Aki Ishida. Kazu was born when his mother was under a lot of stress which caused him harm, which is unknown to both him and his sister. Because she never knew, he never felt too much love from his sister at all and feels like she only wants to mess with him or to just ignore him. But he still loves her and doesn't care about how she treats him

Kiyoki Takaishi-  
Kiyoki is the son of TK and Kari Takaishi and the twin brother of Kiyomi. Despite being twins and nearly inseparable, Kiyoki and Kiyomi are nothing a like. Kiyoki looks like their mom and Kiyomi looks like their dad. They both act joyful and happy, but Kiyoki is more calmer and quite than the energetic and loud Kiyomi. Kiyoki is like the light. He is calm, sweet, kind, hopeful, faithful, and bright. Sometimes his sister would unknowingly fall into darkness and he would unknowingly guide her to the light.

Kiyomi Takaishi-  
Kiyomi is the daughter of TK and Kari Takaishi and the twin sister of Kiyoki. Kiyomi and Kiyoki may be twins and is with each other twenty-four seven, they are almost complete opposite. They both are joyful and happy but Kiyomi is more energetic and noisy while Kiyoki is more gentle and calm. Kiyomi is like the darkness. Sometimes, out of nowhere, she would feel despair, alone and dark. But she never falls too deep into darkness and is always sprung back to the light thanks to her brother guiding her back and she is her normal self again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins grew up with a normal and happy childhood, with two loving parents, a nice home, good wealth, and with each other. They basically didn't have any troubles when they were younger, at least not yet. So this just explains their dynamics and character. Who they are and how do they represent their crests. Like I said I really like the whole dark and light twin thing and I really want to do a whole plot with it, so I just explained how it works with them.


	3. The Digi-World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place in 2026.

Fourteen-year-old Hiro Kamiya packed his bag with his clothes as he was staying the night with his father. At least he was supposed. He begged his mom not to let him go. Which of course got his mother worried, and now his father was here trying to get him to confess what's wrong.

He shouldn't have been stupid, he was trying to avoid this conversation ever since middle school started. He should've known that of course, his parents would realize something was wrong if he didn't want to go to his dad's, especially since he usually can't wait. 

"You can tell me what's wrong," Tai consoled with a sweet and gentle voice, "You can tell me anything!" 

Tai grinned, placing a comforting hand on his son's knee and squeezed, but Hiro just squirmed. They have no idea about how uncomfortable he was feeling, especially with his mother standing by his door frame, watching over him like a hawk. 

"I'm okay," He shrugged, acting as cool as possible. "I just don't want to go today. I have a lot of homework!"

His parents gave him very unconvincing looks, and he sighed. "Really! I'm okay! It's just homework!" 

"You could've just brought your homework to dad's!" Hana pointed out with concern and confusion written all over her face. "And I wouldn't say that it's just homework considering you were begging, on your knees, begging me not to take you to your fathers."

Hiro winced. Not only does she have a stern and pretty scary voice, but now dad knows how much he didn't want to see him. He can tell that dad's hurt, especially when he saw the pain and sadness on his face, that he is trying to hide. 

Does dad think that it was him? He really does want to see him, but ever since middle school, kids became so rude about the fact that his parents were separated, and he didn't want people seeing him move from one house to another. 

"I-it isn't you dad!" Hiro comforted his father, hoping he'll understand that he really does mean it. He doesn't want to cause any of his family members to hurt and suffer just because some kids makes fun of him. 

"I just...don't feel like leaving this weekend. That's all." That didn't seem to work on Tai. Hiro could tell that his father still thinks that he hates him, he could still see how hurt his dad looks. 

"Okay," Tai sighed standing up. He gave his son a ruffle on his head and a gave him a big, goofy, fake grin. 

"See ya later, Hiro!" Hiro smiled brightly as he waved goodbye to his father. Once his dad left the room, he flopped down on his bed and sighed. 

He felt sooo guilty! Dad doesn't deserve this! He should've just sucked it up and go to his father. Who cares if some other kids see him, at least his father doesn't think he doesn't like him anymore. 

Hiro groaned and rolled over, finding his phone on the mattress. He decided to call Aki. She was his best friend, and she was the only one he could count on at these times. 

Kai is too stubborn to listen, Kazu only likes to talk about video games, Yori would be too busy with homework, Hina is just going to ignore what's he's saying and talk about her new dresses, and the twins grew up with such a happy and "normal" family, they wouldn't understand. 

He typed in her number and put the phone next to his ear. He waited for Aki to pick up, listening to the rings, and then he noticed something bright. 

"Huh?" He turned to where the light was coming from and saw his computer screen with a bright light. 

With caution, he slowly walked towards the bright light. Maybe he got an email, or he left the screen as bright as it could be and he just forgot to turn it back to normal. What he didn't expect was for it to turn brighter and to feel like he was being sucked in. 

\---

"Hello?" Aki asked through her phone, confused and concerned about how she was getting no response. "Hiro?"

Suddenly, she heard beeping coming from it, and when she checked her screen. She noticed that the call has ended. 

She scowled and slammed her phone against her desk. Is this one of his other pranks? If so then it's really lame and so irritating! 

She sighed and decided to continue her homework on her computer. While she was typing away, she could hear the squeak of the door open up and she sighed, knowing exactly who it was. 

"Leave me alone Kazu," Aki said to her brother, without turning around but still knows that the boy has an annoyed frown present upon his face. 

"I'm doing homework," Kazu was still pouting, she could tell. He always acts like this whenever she's too busy for him, which is so annoying. He acts so childishly! The twins act more mature than him! And they're younger than him! 

She always makes time to hang out with him, or that's what she thinks. Kazu thinks that she never gives him enough attention. The only time when she does is for her own good, not his. He just wants to play some video games with her! Not the boring ones that she only likes. 

So, to get her attention, he decided that he'll just turn off her page. It was only Friday afternoon, she still has the rest of the weekend. 

Slowly walking towards the computer and clicking off the page when she wasn't paying attention, he grinned, but she gasped and gave him an angry and shocked look. 

"Kazu!!" She exploded, and he winced at the rise of her voice. He didn't want her to get this mad. Smoke is practically steaming out of her ears and her head is almost red. 

"My work didn't save! Now everything is gone!" Okay, now he felt more guilty than scared. He didn't know all of her hard work was deleted, he thought it auto-saved. Why didn't it autosave! 

"I didn't know!" He fought back, trying to defend himself from the wrath of his older sister. 

"Well, you should've known you little brat!" In her rage, Aki gently pushed him, and he cried and held his shoulder. She thinks that it was just a tap, he thinks it was too harsh. 

"That hurts!" He cried out loud and fought back the urge to release his tears and sobs. "I'm telling mom!!" 

"Don't you dare you, little twerp!" She yelled, gently tugging his hair, and he yelped in the little pain he felt. "That was barely a tap!"

"You're hurting me again, MOM!!!"

Sora sighed from the living room, trying to focus on her reading but was too distracted by the yelling of her children. 

Matt just chuckled at them. He loved hearing the lous noise of children. Since he grew up separated from his mother and brother and lives with a father who overworks himself, he always grew up in a quiet house and enjoys the noise. 

"They're fighting again?" He asked his wife, who just groaned, hearing the yelling grow louder. "Yeah,"

She was about to get up to scold the two kids before she felt her husband gently grasp her hand stopping her from leaving. 

"It's okay," He responded, getting up and patting her shoulder. "I'll handle them."

"Stop pulling my hair!" Kazu cried, attempting to pull his sister's arm away. But she is still much bigger than him, and she was able to keep him in place. 

"I'll stop pulling when you stop crying to mo-huh?" Aki's computer, which was still one, suddenly became bright, and the two siblings stopped fighting and looked at it with interest. 

"What's happening?" Kazu asked his older sister with awe. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He had never seen something so cool before! Why doesn't this ever happen to his video games?!

"I don't know, Kazu." They both gasped even louder when the screen became even brighter, so bright where they couldn't see anything anymore. 

"Aki, stop hurting you bro-" Matt opened the door to check on his kids and stop their bickering before they gave their mother a headache. But he stopped mid-sentence when he realized that his kids weren't there at all. 

"Aki? Kazu?"

\---

"Here you go!" Mimi giggled as she poured the whipped cream all over the pancakes stacked on top of each other. 

She and Kai had recently moved back to Japan after his father left with his mistress. It was hard moving from America for him, especially since they left without their father. So, to cheer him up, she decided on making him a grand breakfast. 

"It's the Mimi Tachikawa rainbow pancake!" She made colourful pancakes. One plain, one with cookie chunks, another with chocolate chips and the last two with nuts and blueberries! 

But, she didn't get the expression she would usually get from Kai. He would always get so happy and excited whenever she would make him one of her special meals. But today he just rolled his eyes and tsked, pushing his plate away. 

"Whatever," He would mutter under his breath, and Mimi would always have a look of concern. She sighed, sitting next to him and grasping his hand. 

"Honey, I know that the divorce is hard on you," Mimi started, "But you--"

"Oh do you now?!" Kai snapped at his mother, sending her a cold glare. Mimi sighed again, she had seen Kai upset before, of course, multiple times, but she has never seen him act so cold. Especially towards any of his family members. He used to be so happy and joyful, oh what had happened to her little boy? 

"Kai..." Kai ignored her, and quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to his room. 

"Kai!" She called out to him, but he didn't respond. She groaned, placing her face in her hands, feeling stress and guilty. 

Kai was fuming once he reached his bedroom. It was all his parent's fault! He was living such a happy life in America until his idiot father cheated on his mom multiple times, and his obnoxious mother for kicking him out when he called her "ugly".

His parents were idiots, absolute idiots! His father ruined their family and his mother took him away from his true friends in America. His mother did tell him that he has the other DigiDestined children, and he was very close to them, especially to Hina, but it just wasn't the same. 

Mad and frustrated, Kai decided to chat with his friends online. He turned on his laptop and decided to email Jake. He was his best friend, and he was always there for him whenever he needs to cool down. 

But, sadly, before he was able to send his message, his computer screen turned white and then started to glow. 

"What the hell!" Kai cursed, as he backed away from his laptop. That had never happened before, did he just get a virus? 

Scared for the safety of his laptop, he was about to run to his mother, but the light engulfed his whole room and it was so bright that he couldn't see anything. 

\---

"I'm going to work," Izzy announced to his daughter, who walked out of her room. She frowned when she saw her father changed and packing his bag for work.

"Already?" She pouted, letting out a whine. "But you, like, just came back from work!" 

"I know, I know," Izzy sighed softly, closing his bag and walking towards his daughter. He understands how hard and difficult this must be for Hina, and how frustrating it is having a father who's always so busy and a mother who passed away long ago. 

"But we really need more money," Izzy told his daughter, bending down to her height. Despite being 13, she isn't much taller than Kazu and the twins, who are 12 and 11. 

Unfortunately, Hina hates her small frame but Izzy secretly loves it as she reminds him more of himself when he was her age. He never met anyone who shared the same blood as him, but then Hina was born and it would've felt more strange and surprising to have met someone related to him if her mother never died that same day.

"You understand?"

'No,' Hina wanted to tell her father. She didn't understand, he has the highest paying job yet he's always the one to work more. But, she didn't tell her father that. She knew how much this job means to him. 

"Yeah, I understand." Izzy kissed her on the forehead before leaving, and once the door was closed shut, she groaned, biting her lip. 

'No fair!' Hina thought, walking towards her father's office and flopping onto his chair. She loves going to her dad's home office, even though she's not allowed to. But it always reminds her of her father, and her mother she sadly barely got to know. 

Her dad's laptop was left one, and suddenly, it started to glow. 

"Hm?" Hina noticed to rise in the brightness and turned around to face the laptop by her chair. 

The screen became brighter and brighter, and her smile became larger and larger, extreme interest taking over her thoughts. 

"Cool!" She squealed, before the light engulfed her, and the room. 

\---

Yori Kido was typing away, doing his homework. Then suddenly, the door opened.

"Yori?" His father, Joe Kido asked, and he turned around on his chair. 

"What's up dad?" He asked as his father opened the door wider, to show his mother, Nakano, packing up her paint supplies. 

Yori didn't know that his mother was leaving the house, but why is she packing up her paint supplies? He has never seen her paint outside of the house. 

"Where's mom going?" Yori asked, and Joe grinned. He knew how much his son would love the little surprise he and his wife had planned for him. 

"She's going to paint a mural," Yori's eyes widened and gasped and what he'd heard, but his eyes widened even more at what his father said next. "And she wants you to come with her,"

"Really?!" Yori asked flabbergasted, but with much excitement in his voice. Joe chuckled. "Really," 

Yori was about to burst with happiness and tell his father 'yes' a hundred times, but then he took a look at his textbook and remembered the promise he made for himself. He can't be a painter anymore, he has to be a doctor. He has to study. 

"Can't," Yori said dryly, turning away missing the sudden frown on his dad's face. "I have to study,"

"But you have all weekend!" 

"I'll need all weekend dad. Including today." He walked toward the door, and slowly closed it, pushing his dad out. 

"Tell mom I said sorry," After turning back to the computer, Yori suddenly felt sad and overwhelmed. He immediately regretted his decision. But, he has to remember that he is doing this for his family. 

While Yori was weeping, the computer screen turned bright. Yori snapped his head towards it in shock. 

'Wierd," Yori thought, using his mouse to move the cursor but saw nothing. 'Why is it so bright?'

Before Yori could call out to his parents or do anything at all, the light glowed brighter and sucked Yori in. 

\---

Hiro gasped at the scenery before him. He wasn't in his bedroom anymore, but found himself in a forest, with green trees crowded next to one another. 

Hiro blinked, utterly confused and very surprised. At first, he would've seen this as a regular forest. But not the son of Taichi Kamiya, no sir. A bright light can't take you to a forest! Especially if this same forest doesn't have wild animals but instead little digital creatures running around or staying hidden in the trees. Creatures he'll assume are Digimon's. 

Is he...in the Digital World?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it. First chapter but mostly a prologue. All the kids in the digital world except for the twins who, as I said before, are going to be joining to gang later. The next chapter will be focused on Hiro, learning a bit about the digital world and meeting Hackmon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyomi and Kiyoki are going to be late joiner Digidestined, so the group will first be just 6 kids, and then the twins will join making it 8.
> 
> And no kid is gonna get the crest of Reliability just because I wanted to do the whole light and darkness are twins plot, like in Frontier. And yes, Tai's son has friendship and Matt's daughter has courage


End file.
